Rodrick, Baron of Rodenburg
Rodrick, Baron of Rodenburg(1222-) Rodrick was born in 1200 in the town of Praven, his father, a spearman died in the great war between Dhirim when rodrick was very young and his mother died of food poisining, as a result rodrick spent gis early childhood in the slums of Praven, exhibiting a hotheaded nature from a young age. When he was 7, Rodrick came under the care of a grizzled mercenary knight, who became a father to rodrick, he taught rodrick to ride and how to fight, but when rodrick was a year or 2 away from being knighted, on a trip to Dhirim his knight was executed for "spying" when in reality the man had defended himself from a dhirimite cavalryman in the Tavern. Rodrick found a knight in Praven that was willing to take on his last year of squiring, but that knight was murdered in a bar fight and rodrick took the knights seal and sealed a decree issuing that rodrick had completed his training. Rodrick then went to the king esterich himself and presented the king with the forged dcument, esterich recognizing the knights seal,knighted Rodrick. Rodricks first task was to accompany a force to fight bandits, the force was ambushed, the commander killed and rodrick took a bolt to the fleshy part of his leg, he still has a very slight limp to this day. Rodrick participated in the Dhirimite-Pravenite war, fighting at the siege of Ryiblet Castle where he barely fought his way out to avoid being captured. He was given 100 men to fight at Ryiblet fields and by all accounts fought quite well, leading an attack on the left flank towards the end of the battle. Almost immeadiatly after he was given a few more men and sent to fight in the holy lands. He participated in the siege of Temmara Castle and more notably the battle of shibal zumr, where he led his infantry in several risky and aggressive but ultimatly successful charges. While in the Holy Land he feuded with the crusader king Heamund, who he thought was a complete fool and Rodrick witnessed him biting a mans neck off. He also met a Sargothian woman named Margarette Sorensdottir, the 2 became lovers and married in a ceremony in Temmara. Upon Rodricks return he learned that Praven was once again at war, Rodrick fought at the battle of Dirsigine Hills, killing a highlander commander in single combat. But thr battle ended in defeat and king Esterich was killed. Rodrick swore alligence to Karl Tevarin, Esterichs cousin, because the 2 came to respect one another during the campaign. It was after this that he and his closest friend, Harris Berhnadhet split paths, Harris leaving to lead a mercansry company. Rodrick with funds from all of the wars he fought in, and with help from his men built an estate on the coast with about 200 people, 100 of them men. He bought lumber from Lord Baldwin of Gism with the intent of begining the process of building a Palisade. Rodrick had a child with his wife Margarethe, who he named Harris, in honor of his greatest friend, but soon Rodrick will recieve word of his greatest friends death.......Category:Swadians Category:Main Characters